La Verdad Oculta
by lady weaspoma
Summary: Una mortifaga despiadada tambien ama... Aunque no sea correspondida.
1. El comienzo de la tortura

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, NI OBTENGO NINGUN BENEFICIO CON ELLOS...

**Capitulo 1. El comienzo de la tortura**

Estaba ahí, maldiciendo al primer mortifago que se atreviera a desafiar sus órdenes

Que mas me da a mi si el solo me ve como otra simple sirviente, otra simple mortifaga, no como ese perro faldero de sevii, si mi gran señor dejara de confiar en el, yo le he asegurado que le es fiel a el viejo Dumbledore, pero él dice que como sea le trae información si tan solo viera que yo sería igual de eficiente.

Otra vez hablando sola bella

Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta en tu pocilga lucius

Tranquila bella vengo en paz

Tranquila es lo único que me puedes decir cuando mi lord está siendo engañado por ese …ese traidor

Bueno bella si está siendo traicionado por sev a ti que te interesa mientras no te afecte , deja que nuestro lord se dé cuenta por si solo

!Que no me afecta! Lucius me afecta demasiado porque yo lo a..

¿Lo que bella?

Lo admiro

Estando dentro de su acogedora cama, habiendo mucho frio

solo pienso en el ….en mi amo, no dejo de pensar y darle vueltas en que tal vez algún día me tomara en cuenta que no solo seré bellatrix , si no su bella, su musa ,su inspiración. Tan solo de imaginar las caricias de mi amo, las miradas todo lo que él me podría proporcionar. Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo, mírate bellatrix, eres una lenstrange no puede ser que estés hablando de amor! Además El señor, el gran amo, fijándose en esto, en mi ¡! No ni imaginarlo.

,

Que es este dolor…me arde demasiado como nunca, cuando me di cuenta de que el dolor provenía de su brazo izquierdo, ouch mi marca.

El amo debe de estar furioso, debo darme prisa antes de que haga la tercera llamada o puedo perder mi vida, en fin a mi lord que más le da, una vida más una vida menos, una carga menos para él, "dichas estas palabras sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba ya que acababa de decir una sarta de verdades

Rápidamente abandono el calor de su cama, y la inundo un frio escalofriante una señal más de que el amo había hecho la segunda llamada, tenía que apresurarse"

Mientras tanto

-Severus seguro que sacaran a Potter de la casa de lily ese día y a esa hora

-por supuesto mi lord.

Severus, hay que formar un plan para mañana en la noche

- Si me permite opinar mi lord, creo que deberíamos esperar a bella

-Severus conoces mis reglas y mis formas de pensar, si de verdad le interesara a bella ya estaría aquí, además he hecho la segunda llamada.

- Mi lord bella merece un poco de tiempo

-como siempre Severus tan piadoso, a veces ni pareces mortifago

"en ese momento sintió la tercera llamada, bellatrix apareció en la casa de los malfoy"

Como lo pensaba ya están todos reunidos

Mi lord, mi señor disculpe el retraso

- bellatrix evita tus ladridos que me molestan

Pero mi lord

_CRUCIO!_

_CRUCIO!_

Sentí ese latigazo como un remolino de espinas alrededor de mi cuerpo enterrándolas una a una.

_AVADA –KED_

Mi lord, no puedo permitirle que haga eso, no a ella que ha sido una de sus más leales seguidoras

"no lo podía creer"

Severus acaba de arriesgar su vida por mi! pero su amo acababa de dar una prueba más de que no le importaba, de que solo era un peón mas y que nunca llegaría a ser su reina.


	2. La Promesa

**Capitulo 2.**

**La promesa**

"La gran mesa estaba helada" pensó.

"No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder"

Mi gran señor no puede ser, intento matarme no se tentó el corazón.., escuchaste lo que dices el gran amo corazón JA!.

Tengo que ver la forma de que Potter no se me escape

-¿Severus, usaran poción multijugos?

- si mi lord, le aseguro que nada fallara

-no no estoy muy convencido yo mismo encabezare esa persecución

-pero mi lord usted no puede arriesgarse

- silencio bellatrix, no soy un niño imbécil con una rama jugando a las guerritas

-pero mi lord!

- he dicho SILENCIO! _CRUCIO!_

_-_mi lord me ha humillado, nunca lo había hecho,

"cuando termino la reunión y todos los mortifagos se fueron uno a uno, menos los Malfoy, bellatrix comenzó a hablar"

-mi lord permítame ir con usted mañana

- bella esperas que después de tu actitud de hoy, te ordeno que te quedes aquí

- es mas por que mañana que logremos matar a Potter, nos preparas una rica cena a todos los mortifagos, para celebrar

- pero mi lord! para eso están los elfos o colagusano!

- he dicho que por primera vez nos debes satisfacer con tus dotes de ehhm mujer, por así decirlo

-mi lord, por que no le dice a Narcisa, ella nunca participa en los encuentros!

- no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ahora puedes marcharte

-bella espera

- que deseas mi linda zorra hermana mayor ¡!

-bella no te permito que me hables así!

-que cissy, no me vengas a decir que no te has metido con nuestro amo

-bella que el amo te tratara de esa forma no se debe por mi culpa, si no a tus descuidos

-jea claro Narcisa a mis descuidos a eso se debe ¡! No debí descuidarte y permitirte que te enredaras con el amo, por algo te defendió, no me vengas con que eres una blanca paloma

- bella si me defendió tal vez se deba a que soy más mujer que tu

- si con decir MUJER ¡! Te refieres a que te la pasas como un elfo, sin divertirte como una verdadera mortifaga, no quiero ser mujer

-bella me refería a que yo si atraigo al los hombres

- disculpa hermanita pero que tengas dotes de zorra no es mi culpa y soy mujer tanto o más que tu

-bella no tiene caso seguir con esta discusión

- ¿Qué cissy tienes miedo de que lucius se entere de que te metes con nuestro amo?

- no digas tonterías bella

No puedo creer que bellatrix siendo hermana de Narcisa, sea tan imbécil, Narcisa no sé qué me pasa con ella, me vuelve otra persona, no sé qué es lo que siento, simplemente es un punto débil que no debo permitir, o tal vez solo son alucinaciones.

"no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama"

No dejo de pensar en que pasara si mañana mi amo no logra atrapar a ese imbécil de Potter, se pondrá como loco a matar gente, pero esta vez se lo que siento por él y luchare por él, así tenga que asesinar a cualquier persona que intervenga, a mi querida cissy.

Mi señora

Colagusano, estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta!

Mi señora disculpara, pero colagusano escucho sin querer él solo venia por que el señor Luci….

_AVADA KEDAVRA_

"el cuerpo de colagusano cayo sin vida, sus ojos ya no podían ver más"

"bella entendió en ese momento que colagusano traía un mensaje así que se molesto y aun muerto lo torturo"

Pero bella que haces!

Nada divirtiéndome y tu lucius?

"bella seguía jugando con su cadáver"

-no puedo creer lo que has hecho bella

-lucius solo es un sirviente!

-exacto bella, ahora quien te ayudara a hacer la comida, limpiar las camas y hacer la limpieza "el mortifago rio"

- graciosito Lucius ya veré como me las arreglo, tú en vez de interesarte en mi deberías atender mejor a tu esposa

- a que te refieres bella?

- a que tu linda esposa se está enredando con el amo!


End file.
